Yuri Lowell
"Hah hah hah, loser." : ''-Yuri to Flynn after kicking his ass.'' Yuri Lowell is the vigilante protag. of Tales of Vesperia. Orphaned at an early age, he grew up in the Lower Quarter of Zaphias, the capital city's poor district, with fellow orphan Flynn Scifo, his best friend. When they both became of age, tired of the Empire's corrupt ways, they both entered the knight academy with a sworn promise to change the Empire for the better, no matter the costs. After training, both were placed in Nylen Fedrock's knight brigade where they witnessed the Empire's corruption firsthand as it took the life of their captain. Though the event only drove Flynn further towards their goal, Yuri realized he couldn't handle their methods and quit the knights after only a few months. For the next few years, he pandered about the Lower Quarter, harassing knights collecting taxes and getting his ass thrown in jail for sticking up for the less fortunate until a fateful encounter with Princess Estellise Sidos blahblahblah forced him to leave the capital and venture out into the world. Before he knew it, he found himself in the middle of a ragtag group of adventurers and saving the world. Y'know, like normal RPG heroes often do. age: Twenty-two. origins: The First Strike & Tales of Vesperia 'app link: '''http://mrdickery.livejournal.com/589.html#cutid1 '''hmd: '''http://mrdickery.livejournal.com/323.html '''played by: '''Aki '''contact: '''GinryuKnight AIM Setting The setting of Terca Lumireis is basically your typical fantasy world. There are several continents, each inhabited by humans and monsters alike, as well as a scattering of islands to help fill the vast space left by the two oceans. Because the monster threat was so high, mankind employed the use of an ancient technology called blastias. Blastia were magical devices that converted aer, an energy source found all over the world, through various formulas into forms of usable energy, such as light and water. Most importantly, blastias were used to construct massive barriers over cities in order to protect them from the monsters. As the study of these devices continued, some even managed to use them to perform artes, special attack skills that heightened one's fighting abilities. In time, blastias became an essential part of daily life for many. Because life outside of the cities was so dangerous, monopolizing the blastia became an important business venture with extremely profitable outcomes for the side that managed to hold the most. Thus, it was no surprise that the empire had a hand in almost anything to do with blastia research or transaction. The empire also had complete control over the main blastia research facility, Aspio. Opposing the empire's dominance and control over blastia and the lives of its citizens were the guilds. The guilds were composed of various men and women, all seeking to live out their lives free of the empire's control and laws. Appropriately, the two major factions of the guilds were named The Union and Pallestrale. Because the empire refused to recognize these guilds, they declared every member stripped of their rights as an imperial citizen and banned them from operation in their cities, such as Halure, Aspio, Capua Nor and Torim as well as the capital city, Zaphias. In retaliation, the guilds built their own cities with Pallestrale residing in the coliseum city, Nordopolica and the Union creating a universal guild capital called Dahngrest. Though some guilds managed to find ways around the empire's laws, the two sides were always in opposition and considered the other their enemy. All that changed with the arrival of Brave Vesperia, a fairly new and unestablished guild. Brave Vesperia was a guild founded by Karol Capel and boasted such members like Yuri Lowell, an ex-knight, and Judith, a dragon rider. It was named by Princess Estellise Sidos Heurassein, a candidate for the throne of the empire, and had ties with the head of the Union as well as the leader of Pallestralle. It also had the services of the famed mage from Aspio, Rita Mordio who would ultimately be responsible for saving the world. Brave Vesperia became known worldwide when the Commandant of the Imperial Knights tried to seize control of the planet by harnessing the power of the ancients. He commandeered the Shrine of Zaude and attempted to use the power of the blastia in order to "cleanse the world of its scum." What he didn't know, however, was that the blastia atop Zaude wasn't a weapon but in fact a massive barrier blastia that was keeping out a world devouring calamity known as the Adephagos. Though Brave Vesperia attempted to stop him, their actions came too late and the Adephagos was unleashed upon the world. In this time of crisis, with the new Commandant, Flynn Scifo, Brave Vesperia helped bring the guilds and the Empire together in order to formulate a plan to destroy the Adephagos entirely. They did this by deciding to sacrifice all the blastia in the world in order to create a new, more safe form of energy called mana and to use that to destroy the Adephagos. Though they succeeded in ridding the planet of the world devourer, every city lost its barrier and were open to the threat of monster attacks. Though the mages of Aspio are now attempting to formulate new ways to harness the power of mana, rather than aer, mankind sits uncomfortably on the edge of change with no hope of returning to the ways of old. Personality thumb|300px|right|"It's guy love between two- wait..."Yuri is the easy-going, confident and collected hero of the Tales family. Though he displays some antihero traits, anyone who knows him can't really call him a bad guy. He'll never ignore someone in trouble and often goes out of his way to help the weak and unfortunate. In contrast to that, he's absolutely cruel and merciless against real bad guys, those who send innocents to their deaths. He's one of the few Tales protags who will personally hunt down and see antagonists dead, even if he has a chance to save them. Beyond that, he's not that fond of taking orders, a leftover from his days as a knight, and has a fondness for applying nicknames, claiming they're "easier to say." It's almost guaranteed that if your name is over three syllables long, you're getting a nickname. As far as anyone knows, he's straight, holding a flirtatious affection for the busty beauty of his party and an unconfirmed attraction to one spunky, pink-haired princess. As a grown man, even he's not resistant to the charms of a femme fatale, though he usually has enough common sense and restraint to keep anything foolish from coming of it. He also seems to have a thing for cat ears, no matter who's wearing them. He loves sweets, is supportive in subtle, almost harsh ways and has a ''ridiculously potent chaotic streak in him, even though he denies its existence. He also has very strong feelings about battle, saying that if there's not enough challenge then it wasn't a satisfactory fight and that battles are all about giving it your all. In contrast to that, however, he has no respect for people who senselessly throw away their lives for the battle or anybody who gets off of violence. He also thinks there's a time and place to fight and that anyone who can't see that should probably get their heads examined. Abilities & Weaknesses He can use a sword, he's flexible and a pretty good cook. He's a normal human being, he's pretty bad with technology and he's cursed. And, with some help from our friends TV tropes... thumb|300px|right|Dude's broken like a leaky faucet. "One-Man Army - The optional 100- and 200-Man Melees pits one of your characters against, well, one hundred and two hundred enemies. Gameplay-wise, Yuri is also one of the most broken playable characters in Tales Series history, boasting a well-known infinite combo." (Notably, this has all been toned down for the sake of RPing.) Character Relationships *Flynn Scifo: Yuri's best friend and rival. Yeah they say they're 'brothers' but y'know they crossed the non-existent line and are a lil too obsessed with each other for just a sibling like relationship. Your welcome *Iowa: *Emile: *Six: *Camille: *Poniko: *Fenris: *Jorge: *Vriska: area under construction... Free Space thumb|left|400px|Yuri as a knight in "The First Strike." Back then he was young and impulsive. Now he's just impulsive. And just so you know how we fight...! See Also under construction...